


Maggie's Diner

by SnoopyLover58



Category: James Bucky Barnes Fandom - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buck and Alyssa, Bucky Barnes Feels, Budding Love, F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Enjoying breakfast at his favorite diner, Bucky meets a woman who would change his perspective on dating.To my beta, goodnightwife. I couldn't do it without your assistance!





	Maggie's Diner

Maggie’s Diner, has been a mainstay in Brooklyn since the early 1950’s. A family owned restaurant, named after Mr. Henry’s wife, Maggie, endured fires, burglary and sometimes nooses hanging from the door. Mr. and Mrs. Henry Bradley refused to allow adversity  to deter them. Mr. Henry, as he was fondly called, often said  _ Negroes deserve to own businesses like everyone else. _

 

Business boomed. So much so, white owners threatened to blow up the diner. Mr. Henry made no excuses. He couldn’t help if service and food overshadowed their establishments. In the beginning, there were 5 booths, small kitchen, one chef, 3 waitresses. Mr. Henry and his wife washed dishes, ran the cash register and cooked.  

 

Eventually, failing health forced Mr. and Mrs Bradley to retire, passing the restaurant to their son and daughter-in-law, Marshall and Eloise Bradley. Mr. Henry passed first. His homegoing service brought folks from near and far to pay their respects. A year later, Ms. Maggie gained her Heavenly wings. Wed over 55 years, some said Mr. Henry didn’t want to be alone in Heaven. So he came back for Mrs. Maggie.

 

Marshall and Eloise, renovated the restaurant, inside and out. Larger windows with shatterproof glass, expanded the kitchen; adding more stoves, working space, an industrial dishwasher, along with modern utensils. The old booths were removed, replaced by larger booths, alongside tables and chairs. Even a jukebox and video games lined the back wall. Also, the staff grew. New waitresses, a sous chef, dishwashers and table attendants. 

 

Also, Ms. Eloise fed the neighborhood kids. There were single family homes, mostly mother’s working two sometimes three jobs to make ends meet. She provided dinner, homework assistance. Sometimes babysitting services on the weekend. Maggie’s closed on the weekend to allow the staff time with their families.

 

Alyssa Lakia Bradley, cute little girl with pigtails, toothy smile and inquisitive nature, started at the age of 10 learning to run the place. Her father situated a box in front of the cash register so she could ring up customers. By the time Alyssa graduated high school, she knew the in’s and out’s of running the restaurant. Attending NYU, she graduated in the top 10% of her class. Going on to graduate school, Alyssa earned her Master’s degree in Economics.

 

Instead of landing a job in her field, Alyssa dived in with both feet with the day-to-day business of Maggie’s. This made her parents proud, knowing the restaurant was in her capable hands.

 

“Lyssa, we’re headed home. Your momma’s gonna walk the twins home, then meet me at the car.” Marshall bid goodnight to everyone.

 

As if in slow motion, a car speeding with an assault rifle pointed out the window, sprayed bullets at another car on the opposite side of the street Michelle and Rachelle, twin sisters, were hit first. Eloise and Marshall, trying to shield them, died also.

 

Dropping trays of plates and glasses, Alyssa sprinted from the diner screaming.  **_“NOOOOOOO!!! OH GOD, OH GOD!!!! MOMMA, DADDY PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!!! HELP!!! SOMEONE HELLLLLP!!!_ **

 

Al and Marilyn, diner employees, knelt beside the twins. Their mother, Anna wailed as her daughter’s laid in the street, blood pooling beneath their heads. By the time paramedics arrived, 

the Bradley’s and twins were deceased. 

 

Anna pulled her knees up, rocking back and forth, mumbling “My life is over. My babies are gone.” The words coming from her mouth like a prayer. Paramedics wrapped her in a blanket. A sheet was placed over the 4 bodies. Alyssa fell in the arms of someone. She was in shock. Ms. Marilyn, lead waiter in the diner, held her tight. 

 

**_“THERE GONE, MS. MARILYN. MY PARENTS ARE GONE!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW??? THEY’RE GONE!!! THEY’RE GONE!!!”_ **

 

Three coroner vehicles arrived at the scene. Alyssa jerked from Marilyn’s arms, sprinting to her parent’s still bodies.  

 

Marilyn, Jessie and Will rode in the ambulance with Alyssa. Three of Marie’s neighbor’s rode with her. Mr. Al, Charlie and Gloria made sure the blinds were drawn, alarm set and stayed behind talking to the detectives.

 

Detective Merrick, questioned Mr. Al. “Sir, who are you?” 

 

Visibly shaken, Mr. Al swallowed thickly. “Uh, I’m Albert Tolbert. I’m lead chef.” Dried and fresh tears stained his face.

 

“I know you’re hurting, but by chance, did you see anything?” Det. Merrick flipped pages in his notepad.

 

“Me and Ms. Bradley, had our backs turned. She wiped down the counter and I prepped food for the next day. We donate day old food to the homeless shelter and women’s center. I can’t talk no more. Gotta lock up. ‘Scuse me.”

 

Folding his notepad, Detective’s Merrick, Boyd and Phillips watched as the Forensic team collected evidence. They were pleased to find a camera situated out front of the diner, as well as 3 more cameras across the street at Blake’s Convenience Store. Within 2 weeks, the suspects were captured. This wasn’t their first rodeo. Several had extensive rap sheets. Gang activity, drugs, weapons and robbery. 

 

An 11 year old boy who the Bradley’s helped after school, was among those arrested. The pain was palpable among the neighborhood. This child’s life is ruined forever. All because he wanted to show everyone he was a  **_badass_ ** . He was reprimanded to a juvenile facility until 16. After that, prison. Why such a harsh sentence? Carl hid the murder weapon and lied about it.

 

The funeral for Marshall and Eloise Bradley, Michelle and Nichelle ripped hearts to shreds. They were buried as they lived; together. The twins wore pink dresses with their Cabbage Patch dolls in the middle. Mr. and Mrs. Bradley held hands. Their church, St. Matthew’s Baptist set up speakers outside. The service was actually a celebration of lives gone too soon. Fond memories were shared, the choir sang the Bradley’s favorite hymns. Of course, tears flowed like a mighty river, but the assurance of knowing all 4 were in Heaven with their loved ones brought some consolation, not much but a little.

 

Weeks and months passed. The trials and sentencing consumed a lot of Alyssa’s time. A sense of satisfaction washed over her the thugs received life sentences with the chance for parole. According to the judge, committing 3 acts of violence meant prison sentences for the rest of their lives. It didn’t fill the void left my the death of her parents. At least, those bastards would ever hurt anyone else. 

 

She did testify on behalf of Carl, asking for leniency. While the judge understood her concern for him in detention, he made it crystal clear if you do the crime, you do the time. Alyssa kept in touch, visiting and ensuring he had money in his account for snacks or whatever he needed. 

 

A small bronze statue stood outside of the diner. Marshall and Eloise sitting down reading to the twins. This is how they’d want to be remembered. Doing what brought them joy. At the unveiling, Alyssa addressed the crowd.   
  
_ I’d like to thank everyone who came out today. My parents loved people. Their life’s mission was ensuring all those crossing the threshold of Maggie’s were taken care of like family. Kid’s referred to them as auntie and uncle. I’ll miss their smiling faces; momma sitting in the living room reading her bible; daddy in the garage taking something apart and couldn’t put it back together. _

_ They died as they lived, together!!! Now that the mantle has passed to me, I’ll pick up where they left off. Grieve if you must, smile knowing the twins are running around with their dolls. Momma and daddy are spending time with memaw and grampy.  Maggie’s will reopen after renovations. Meals for kids after school, homework help and if needed, I’ll watch your little ones on the weekend. Just know, I love everyone here and I’ll do everything in my power to keep Maggie’s a place where all are welcome and no one is turned away!! _

 

Thunderous applause erupted, as tears continued to pour. Marie, Nichelle and Rochelle’s mother, suffered a mental breakdown. Alyssa committed her to the finest inpatient mental health facilities in New York. A year later, Marie was released. She could no longer live in her old apartment. The twin’s clothes, toy and her furniture were donated to the women’s shelter. 

 

“Lyssa, I don’t know how to thank you for all you’ve done for me; for us. My heart will always yearn for my babies. That’s a given, but they’re in Heaven cared for by your parents and I’m somewhat relieved. Take care of yourself, my sister.” She and Lyssa hugged. 

 

True to her word, Maggie’s reopened with a larger staff. Ms. Marilyn and Mr. Al, worked at Maggie’s for years. They were a permanent fixture. Renovating the diner was a tedious process. Coordinating with contractors was exhausting. When all was said and done, the sweat, tears and aggravation paid off. She could see how everything had come to fruition. 

 

Wider seating area, expanded kitchen, pastry counter, jukebox, pinball machines, separate area for kids when they needed assistance with food or homework. That also meant more staff. Only the best for her establishment, enlisting help of the two oldest employees. Once the staff had been  selected, Alyssa held a meeting. 

 

“I’m not a slave driver, but I expect everyone to be professional. You’re off every weekend to spend time with your families. Monday thru Friday, put your best foot forward. You’re humans and I’ll treat you as such. Let’s continue to make Maggie’s a place that’ll make people want to come back time and time again. With that said, go home and enjoy your families. See you Monday.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Bucky lounged in the common room entranced by James Patterson’s “Alex Cross.” Days like these were treasured. Clint home with his family; Tony decided not to work and spend time with Pepper; Dr. Banner relaxed by the pool. Steve was, well Steve, not Captain America. Nat and Wanda having a damn “girl’s day.” Whatever the fuck that meant. Who knows and who cares? All he wanted was peace and quiet.

 

Sam wondered in the room, ready to pounce. Bucky closed the book, setting it on the coffee table, staring daggers into Sam. It was one of those “don’t fuck with me” glares. Noticing his angry facial expression, Sam wisely backed out of the room.

 

In an effort to get Bucky out more, his childhood friend suggested a trip to Brooklyn. Balking at the idea, the doubting super soldier realized the old neighborhood wasn’t the same. Gone were the soda fountains, egg creme’s, kids playing stickball, and the smell of fresh baked pies cooling in the window. Those good memories have been replaced by $10.00 coffee too sweet to drink, teens walking ‘round on those damn cell phone not watching where they’re going. Cracked sidewalks replaced by shitty cobblestone rocks that made your feet hurt. Oh yes, James Buchanan Barnes **_hated_ ** change.

 

Tired of Steve’s badgering, Bucky finally gave in to his friend’s prodding. “Alright punk, I’ll go wit’cha. One fuckin’ time and that’s it.” “That’s all I ask, ya jerk.” Grabbing leather jackets, Steve commandeered one of Tony’s cars. Face scrunched, Bucky pouted like a petulant child. Steve simply ignored him. 

 

Arriving at Maggie’s, Bucky still had a stick up his ass. That is until he and Steve walked over to the small bronze statue in front. “ **_In loving memory of Marshall and Eloise Bradley; Michelle and Nichelle Pickens. Heaven gained 4 angels.”_ ** Bucky stood there for a moment. He realized two little girls lost their lives. HIs mind started to wander back to the past. HYDRA forced him to kill innocent men, women and children to prove himself. Wiping a tear from his cheek, Bucky caught up with Steve. 

 

The flashing neon “Maggie’s Diner” sign, large windows with brown motorized cellular blinds, huge well maintained parking lot, flowers lining the walkway. On the side, a wheelchair ramp. Inside, hanging baskets, a variety of pictures from yesteryear. Boxers Jack Johnson and Cassius Clay (Muhammad Ali,) President’s Clinton and Obama, Mayor Tom Bradley just to name a few.

 

Chatting with a customer at the register, Alyssa rung up their order. Bucky stopped mid-sentence, gazing her way. Pigtails, replaced by an auburn pixie cut; no more braces; warm brown complexion, sensual ebony eyes complimented her round face. Her body curved in all the right places. Bucky had an Ally McBeal moment. He and Alyssa running through a field of flowers, holding hands. Steve tried to get his attention; Bucky’s eyes were transfixed on Alyssa.

Mouth agape, he didn’t hear Ms. Marilyn bring the orders to the table.

 

When the food arrived, Marilyn noticed Bucky staring at Alyssa. “Lt. Barnes, your food is here.” 

 

“Oh yeah, thank you ma’am. Looks delicious.”

 

Devious smirk on her face, Ms. Marilyn strolled over, whispering in her ear. “Lyssa, I think you have an admirer. Why not mess with him a bit” “Game on Ms. Marilyn.”

 

Stuffing their faces, Bucky and Steve paid no attention to Alyssa, dazzling smile on her face, making her way in their direction. Truth be told, Bucky fascinated her. Deep cerulean eyes, toned physique, dark brown hair pulled in a man bun. _ Damn, he is handsome.  _ Not to appear thirsty, Alyssa slowed her steps.

 

“It’s not everyday superhero’s visit “Maggie’s.” I’m honored.” Extending her hand, Alyssa introduced herself. “Hello. I’m Alyssa Bradley.” 

 

Steve shook her petite hand. “Steve Rogers. Pleased to meet’cha ma’am.” 

 

“You must be Lt. Barnes? Thank you for your service.” 

 

Kicking him under the table, Bucky yelped. “Ow punk. What was that for?” “The lady asked ya a question.” 

 

“What’s wrong Lt.? Cat got your tongue?” 

 

“N-no. Please t’make your acquaintance.” 

 

“Are you first time customer?”

 

Bucky nodded. James Buchanan Barnes rendered speechless, by a woman. Not just any woman. Alyssa commanded a room. Her walk, graceful; her smile, radiating. You could tell Alyssa’s got a head for business. Don’t mistake her light hearted nature for weakness. Her ‘take no shit’ attitude made an appearance! Lenny, a regular from the plant across the street, arrived for his daily take-out lunch orders. A cocky sonofabitch, Lenny thought Alyssa was a shoo-in for his tasteless comments. 

 

“Lyssa, looking good girl. When you gon’ lemme take you out? I know you wanna go!”

 

Boxing his food bags, Lyssa didn’t miss a beat. “Boo, you think your wife will join us? I don’t do threesomes!!” Turning beet red, the wannabe casanova slinked out with the employee’s lunches, tail tucked between his legs.

 

The diner patrons paused eating snickering. Bucky fell in love right then! Alyssa’s fiery persona turned him on!!! Only problem! Channelling the nerve to speak to her, hoping he won’t be shot down. 

 

James Buchanan Barnes loved a challenge. Alyssa Gabrielle Bradley had no idea a certain super soldier ‘fancied’ her! 

 

_ Bucky had a meeting of the mind. “Step it up, Barnes! How hard can it be?”  _

 

You’ll never know unless you try!

 


End file.
